


Baby Mine

by orphan_account, pondertongue



Series: "Pride" is not the word I'm looking for [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Adoptive Parents - Freeform, Bokuto is such a love!! He just loves kids!!!, Domestic Fluff, Gay, He'd be such a good dad omfg, I just needed to start with my OTP, M/M, Married Couples, Starting A Family, This is for my bas fran, everyone is really fucking gay too, gay gay gayaayyyyyyyy, not mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pondertongue/pseuds/pondertongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment that Bokuto Koutarou laid eyes on his newborn daughter, he broke out into absolute sobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pondertongue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pondertongue/gifts).



> HULLO it is 2 in the morning and I am posting fluffy bull shit LOL this is for you, Lex!
> 
> Baby aus are my life

The moment that Bokuto Koutarou laid eyes on his newborn daughter, he broke out into absolute sobs. She had only been an hour old at this point, red and wiggly in her little owl blanket, and her papa was so in love with her already, just looking at those little hands balled up into fists, the pink cap on her bald head to keep her warm. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes on and he held out his hands to welcome her, standing from the chair he had been sitting on the edge of. Keiji had just watched him from the neighboring chair, smiling to himself at his husband's enthusiasm. They had waited for this moment for a year, prepared their home, read the books, bought the clothes, diapers, bottles, furniture – but nothing could have prepared them for the fact that they were now parents to a tiny baby girl. 

The nurse was gentle as she placed the baby in Koutarou's arms and Keiji had urged him to sit back down with her, growing nervous at his hysterics. "Bo...Please." He laughed a little as the other fought it a little, but stayed still as Keiji leaned in and kissed his temple. "...Be sure you're holding her head." He whispered and his husband laughed, shaking his head. 

"Keiji, I know how to hold a baby." Bokuto commented softly and leaned on him a bit. "Look at her. She is so cute. I feel like I am holding an angel..." He moved the blanket a little bit so it was out of the way of her mouth and he slowly made a face at her. "...We're dads, Keiji...Can you believe it?" 

"No...It's amazing. Just yesterday we were told her mother was having contractions, and now...we get the little flower from the thorns." Keiji whispered. He held out his hands a bit after a while and Bokuto slowly handed the baby to him with calculated movement. The raven gave his husband a look when there came a soft remark of 'Hold her head', and if he could, he would have slapped Koutarou, provided he had two hands, but he was preoccupied with their little bundle. She was weighed at seven pounds two ounces, measuring at 19 inches long, a little wrinkle of love and Keiji had almost started crying when he looked at her and she peered up at him. She was everything they had wanted, what they had hoped for. He was so in love with her. "Bo, what should we name her?" He piped up after a moment, a tear rolling down his cheek.  

Bokuto took a moment and smiled, leaning on his husband, pressing his wet cheek to a matching one. He moved a hand to grip his shoulder. "...Aria. It was my aunt's name. Well...Akiran was, but...I could never pronounce it as a child so..." He was waiting for validation, but was worried that Akaashi would think it was stupid. They had agreed to wait on names, but Bokuto hadn't mentioned it before. He was about to voice that they didn't have to go with it but when Keiji smiled, nodding, he felt a weight lift off of his shoulders. "...Bokuto Aria...You like that, babe?" 

"A sweet name indeed." Keiji agreed and turned his head to kiss his lips softly. "She is so perfect. I love it..." He ran a finger across her forehead and held her up to kiss her lips. The little baby wiggled and pouted, not wanting that affection, apparently, but Keiji just smiled at it, thinking she was still the sweetest little thing. "...I want to name our next child, then." He grinned at his husband and Bokuto was taken aback for a moment. 

"Y-You are already thinking of-" Koutarou tried but then came a knock at their family room door and they looked up to see Kuroo peeking in through the window, wiggling his eyebrows. Bokuto let out a happy sigh and waved them in. "You guys made it." He laughed and stood, opening his arms for the taller of the two. Keiji watched with a smile as Kuroo lifted his friend, an 'oof' coming out of both of them, squeezing each other tightly. 

Kuroo laughed heartily and dropped Bokuto, kissing both of his cheeks. "Oh, you lucky bastard, I am so happy for you guys. Is this her?" He asked and crouched beside Keiji, grinning. Keiji wanted to make some smart ass remark, but he just gave him a look before smiling. "Hey, hey, cutie. I'm your uncle Tets." Tetsuro whispered, gently touched her fist as Tsukkishima walked in, looking particularly disgruntled as he carried a bag and a balloon in. Keiji bit back a laugh. 

"Thanks, honey." Kuroo smiled back at him when Bokuto had went to the blond, giving him a hug, frowning when Kei gave him the dirtiest look. "What?" 

"I am just as excited as you are, but you didn't have to shove this shit into my arms to beat me here." Kei had huffed and Keiji looked at the blond. 

"Bo did the same thing when the twins were born, Kei. Don't tell me you two left your daughters in the dust." Keiji laughed a bit, kissing Kei's cheek when he came closer, the blond grunting. 

"No. Suga offered to take them. He had the day off from the bakery. Daichi said that their son would love to have someone to play with today, so we left them there." 

"Aww, I would have loved to have seen my little boogers." Bo pouted and Kuroo stood to hug Tsukki's waist. "How are they, by the way?" 

"Sassy." Tsukki had beat his husband to the punch and gave Kuroo a look. "They get it from their father." 

"Man, you knew what was in store for us with me as their biological father." Kuroo smirked and kissed Kei's neck a bit, teasing. "Besides, just imagine this little girl being sassy because of Keiji." At that, the raven stuck out his tongue in retaliation. Bokuto laughed but stopped after being given the stink eye. 

The laughter died down and Aria was passed around, 'ooh'ed and 'aww'ed at, fed, changed, and given back to the nurse so the four could get some rest in the family room. Keiji just sprawled out on Koutarou and Kei had let Tetsuro lay his head on his lap. They were silent for the better part of ten minutes before Tetsuro flashed them a smile. "Seriously, though...Congratulations you guys. You guys have waited this long and you finally got her." 

Koutaro gave a lazy smile and closed his eyes, nuzzling Keiji's hair. "...We are blessed, that's for sure. We were prepared for a baby, but...I think Keij with agree with me when I say that we received an angel." 

"Are you scared?" Kei asked softly, running his hands through his husband's hair. The couple had simply nodded and Tetsuro smiled. "Meh, you'll get over it." 

"Welcome to parenthood. We have matching diaper bags."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow my art blog for baby au crap ( sugar-star-dust.tumblr.com )


End file.
